


City of Angels [Harry Potter x Lucifer Crossover]

by LadyOfTheGreenArrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Detective, Draco Malfoy-centric, Implied Sexual Content, Los Angeles, Murder, Mystery, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheGreenArrow/pseuds/LadyOfTheGreenArrow
Summary: After the war, Draco knows he can't remain in the British wizarding world. With the Ministry's permission, he moves to America and becomes a cop, and later a detective. What will happen when he is transferred to Los Angeles? AN: There will be no non-cannon ships. And don't get too caught up with the pairing in the beginning.  I will still be having almost all Chloe/Lucifer.





	1. The Boy Who Ran

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lucifer. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Fox.

It was an average weekday night at Lux and Lucifer Morningstar was bored out of his mind. He and the detective were between cases and there was no one in his club that caught his very particular eye.

While it may not seem to the casual observer, Lucifer was very picky about whom he gave his attention to. They had to be speckle, capture his fancy somehow. He was Lucifer bloody Morningstar after all; he had standards.

He had almost given up his search when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of white. His gaze settled on a young man, in his early to mid twenties, whose hair had caught the eye of the devil himself. The platinum blond man had been sitting under the balcony that Lucifer was observing his domain from, and so the devil had not been able to see him until the blond moved to get another drink from Maize’s current replacement—Tony or Tommy or something—; Lucifer couldn’t remember the bartender’s name.

“Well, hello there.” Lucifer looked down at the other man in an almost predatory fashion as if the devil was indeed a hungry wolf and the other an unguarded lamb. Lucifer quickly descended from his throne-like perch so that he might meet the blond morsel that had stepped into his domain.

“Scotch, neat,” the blond ordered, his lack of an American accent exaggerated by his unique drawl.

“Make that on the house,” Lucifer added, sliding up next to the other man at the bar. When the blond turned around to face Lucifer, the devil stuck out his hand. “Lucifer Morningstar. And your name is?”

The blond gingerly accepted the offered handshake, shaking Lucifer’s hand with a sort of cool confidence. “Draco Malfoy.”

Lucifer smiles at the name. This young man, Draco, just kept getting more and more interesting. “So tell me, Draco, what brings you to my club?”

Draco scoffed bitterly. “Something this drink is supposed to help me forget about,” he answered evasively.

Lucifer raised his impeccably shaped eyebrows and shifted a little closer to the blond man. “You know, there are ways to forget problems besides drinking yourself to death,” he said suggestively.

Draco bluntly looked the other man up and down appraisingly. “Are you offering?” he asked, flashing the Devil his signature smirk.

Lucifer chuckled at Draco’s forward behaviour. “Of course.”

Draco looked down at the counter of the bar, swishing his drink around in his glass. He so wanted to let loose. He was far away from home; no one would know if he accepted the offer that this very attractive muggle was making. An offer that was ever so tempting to Draco. Besides, the muggle was a man, so there was no chance of knocking him up, something Draco had to consider as a Malfoy. But still, what would his father have thought?

Lucifer was Draco’s doubt and gently lifted Draco’s chin with a finger. “Tell me, Draco, what do you truly desire?” Lucifer had to thought that that would relax the other, but Draco did not let anything slip. Rather Draco’s eyes narrowed defensively at the question, and Lucifer quickly changed course. “Let your desire out, just for the night.”

Draco met Lucifer’s eyes with a burning gaze. “No strings and no attachments?”

“None,” Lucifer replied. He quickly led Draco away from and had and up to his private rooms.  
————————————————————————-

“Finally!” Lucifer cried out after he received the call from Chloe about the new case. Apart from Draco the night before, Lucifer’s day had been quite boring until the call from the detective while he had been eating his lunch.

Draco had left Lucifer before the devil had even opened his eyes that morning, and even after spending the night with him, Lucifer still knew next to nothing about the enigma that was Draco Malfoy. On top of saying nothing of his desires when pressed to do so by Lucifer, he also had a strange tattoo that he attempted to hide.

However, Lucifer had no time to ponder over the last night’s companion, for he had to go join his charming detective at the scene of the crime.  
————————————————————————-  
"Oh dear," Lucifer remarked. He looked at the corpse with an expression of disgust. "What on earth happened to the poor soul?" He asked the detective.

"Something was used to sever his head and to rip apart his limbs, but that's not what killed him. It was blood loss. We're still waiting for forensics to identify the weapon that was used to tear him apart," Chloe answered.

"If dismemberment didn't kill him, why tear him apart?" Lucifer mused. "And why put him back together? Chopping someone up is one thing, but reassembling him and propping him up is just creepy. I mean sure, the guy is ugly, but no one deserves that."

Chloe clenched her teeth. "His name was Henry Vernon. He was a teacher at Howard Preschool. Show some respect." Even after she had been working with him for a while, Lucifer's nonchalance towards cadavers was irritating to the detective.

"He took care of those miniature humans all day?" Lucifer exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't know if he was a masochist or just insane."

"Alright, alright, come on. We have to get back to the precinct." Chloe pulled Lucifer back to the car and the team drove away from the crime scene.

\--——--------------------———

As soon as Chloe and Lucifer walked into the precinct, Dan strode up to them. “Chloe” he said addressing his ex-wife, “Pierce wants to talk to you in his office.”

“Really?” Chloe asked, confused. “Is it about the new case because it was given to me. I had every right to be at that crime scene.” There had recently been confusion about claiming cases so Pierce’s request worried Chloe.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows. “Woah, Chloe, slow down. I have no idea why he wants to see you. Just go and talk to him before you worry about your case. I don’t think he looked any more upset than usual, but I really just don’t know why he wants to talk to you. For all we know you just forgot to sign a report or something. Don’t worry about it.”

Chloe sighed at her outburst. “I’m sorry. I just . . . something about my new case has me on edge. Maize is between bounties and she and Trixie are driving me up the wall.” She gave a tired smile to her ex-husband. “Oh well, better just go find out what Pierce wants. Oh and, Dan, can you watch Lucifer for me while I go talk to Pierce. You know, just keep him out of trouble.”

“Um, sure,” agreed Dan, and so leaving Dan and Lucifer. Chloe tried to collect her frayed nerves and then went into the lieutenant’s office.

When she entered the lieutenant’s office, Chloe was surprised to see that there was another person besides Pierce in the room. Pierce was sitting behind his desk the way he always did while the second man who was young with blond hair and was dressed in an impeccably pressed dark suit. The stranger was standing near the door of the office and seemed to have been in the middle of speaking when he was interrupted by Chloe’s arrival in the office of the lieutenant.

“Oh, Chloe, there you are,” Pierce greeted her. “Chloe this here is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is detective Chloe Decker.”

Draco shook hands with Chloe. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows at his accent. “It’s nice to meet you too,” she said slowly as she was very confused about what exactly was going on. 

“Draco just passed is detective exam before he was transferred here,” Pierce informed Chloe. “I want him to work with you and Lucifer on the next couple of cases. You know . . . get some on the job experience before we assign him a partner and let him ditch the training wheels.”

Chloe gaped at the Lieutenant. Even though Pierce was beginning to warm up to her, she had no idea that he trusted her or Lucifer enough to assign them a newb-e. Chloe coughed to clear throat before answering. “Sure, yeah, okay. That’s fine, great actually. You know, the more the merrier and all that.” She cut herself off before she could embarrass herself anymore with her rambling. “Come on Draco-- can I call you Draco? Let’s go meet the civilian consultant that I work with.”

“Draco is fine,” Malfoy assured Chloe as they left Pierce’s office. “Thank you for agreeing to let me follow along with you. I know Pierce sort of put you on the spot just now so to speak.”

“It’s fine. It will be good to have a fresh set of eyes and a new voice around here.” Chloe narrowed her eyes as she searched the room for her partner. “Besides, I had a great time shadowing a more experienced detective when I had just passed my detective exam. It’s good to pay it forward if you know what I mean.” Finally her eyes found Lucifer who was glaring at a stack of paperwork on her desk as if it in some way offended him. “Oh there he is.”

As Chloe and Malfoy crossed the room to reach Lucifer, the devil looked up from his staring contest with the papers. When Lucifer saw Draco with Chloe, he grinned. “Well hello again!” he greeted Draco.

“What?” Chloe asked. “Never mind. Lucifer, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Lucifer, my partner.” Chloe turned to Lucifer and spoke to him in a serious tone. “Draco is going to be working with us for the next few cases so that he can get some experience under his belt, so please be nice to him.”

Lucifer put his hand to his heart in mock offence. “When am I never not nice, detective.” Lucifer smirked and continued. “Besides, I wouldn’t worry about him, detective. He already has plenty going on under his belt.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “Lucifer!” she chided her partner. She was used to his innuendos, but now was really not the time. She turned to Draco who was standing next to her, sort of frozen in place as he stared at the devil. “I’m sorry about him. He’s really inappropriate with everyone, but that does not mean that he should not know better!”

“Oh, no. It’s fine,” Draco responded, Chloe’s apology shaking him out of his shock at seeing his very recent one night stand. He was terrified that someone from his world would find out what he slept with, but he tried to calm down, reasoning that no one would find out because he was so far from home and no one knew him here or at least he was trying to convince himself of that. 

“You see, Detective. I met Draco last night when he was having some drinks at Lux,” Lucifer explained. ”We only met in passing, but he made quite the impression.”

“Oh, okay then. Glad you two have already met then,” Chloe replied slowly, not entirely sure how to respond to Lucifer. Everything he had said was completely PG, but there was this Lucifer hint in his tone that made it sound like there was more to his and Draco’s meeting than Lucifer was letting on. 

Draco shot Lucifer a grateful look behind Chloe’s back. He was not by any means repressed, but Lucifer’s status as a muggle made sleeping with him something to be ashamed of. Plus, Draco was a private person. He did not want everyone knowing whom he shagged. The only problem that the pureblood community had with homosexuality was that same sex pureblood couple could not produce a suitable pureblood heir, so as long a Draco had an heir, his bisexuality was pretty much a non issue. 

“Oh, Chloe! You will never believe what I found traces of on our vic during the preliminary examination of the corpse!” Ella yelled, running up to the trio. “Oh hey, you’re the new guy,” Ella noticed upon seeing Draco. “Draco Malfoy, right? A detective? I am Ella Lopez. I’m working forensics on this case. Anyway, It is nice to meet you.” Ella gave the blond one of her signature hugs. Draco, caught by surprise, simply stood awkwardly with his hands pinned to his sides by Ella’s monster hug.

Chloe cleared her throat. “Um, Ella, You wanted to tell me something interesting you found on out vic’s body.” Since everyone at the precinct had gotten used to Ella’s monster hugs, Draco’s expression of surprise and confusion was really quite entertaining to Chloe, and she was trying very very hard to maintain a straight face. 

“Yeah, it is complete gold. Believe me guys,” Ella answered, finishing her greeting hug and then completely changing gears in her brain. “It’s kind of hard to explain. Come to the lab and I will show you what I mean when I say pure gold.”

As the group followed Ella to her lab, Draco leaned towards Chloe and whispered, “Is she always so . . .” He trailed off as he struggled to find the right word.

Chloe laughed quietly at his question. “Happy? Friendly? Morbidly excited by the case?” she supplied. “She’s complicated, but she has a great heart, and you will get used to the random hugs. She is a self named hugging person. Plus, she is amazing at her job.”

In her lab, Ella buzzed around like a dragonfly who had too much caffeine. She pulled up the results of the preliminary tests on the cadover to show the two detectives and civilian consultant. 

“So, Ella, what did you find?” Chloe asked once Ella had ceased her bee like movements. 

“Okay, so when we were examining the body, we saw some bruising on the left arm in one of the places that was still intact that looked like someone had forcefully stabbed our guy with a needle of some kind, but had trouble finding a vein so he had to stab multiple times, causing a lot of bruising in the area. We tested his blood and found a lot of this certain kind of sedative in the remaining blood after you know, the killer bled him out.” Ella clasped her hands in excitement.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. “So whoever chopped this guy up used a sedative to knock him out and make is easier to tear him apart. That makes sense.” She looked at Ella hopefully. “Was this by any chance a rare super traceable sedative?”

Ella made a face. “Not exactly.” Seeing the disappointed looks of the others, Ella elaborated. “It is sort of a homegrown version of a super popular sedative. That’s why our tests picked it up so quickly. Even though some of the ingredients are different, the sedative we found in this guy’s blood seems to behave very similarly to this commonly used medical sedative that we usually test for first when we are looking into possible injections.”

Lucifer’s mouth spread into a wide toothy grin. “So what you are saying, Ms. Lopez is that our killer cooked up his own drugs and then used some of them to incapacitate the poor sop we saw earlier.” Ella nodded and Lucifer began to wistfully think out loud. “I wonder if our killer makes any other drugs from scratch. Do you think he makes some good meth. It would be great if he did. I’m running kind of low and I would love to kill two bird with one stone, catch a killer, and get some more meth.”

Ella giggled and Draco stared at Lucifer in confusion. He could not figure out whether Lucifer was making a joke or if he was just stupid enough to discuss the purchase of illegal drugs in front of a detective. That was like arranging to meet a girl in the great hall at night while standing directly in front of Filch and Ms. Norris. 

Chloe sighed defeatedly. “I am going to pretend like I did not just hear that. Ella, can you keep chasing down this sedative lead?”

Ella nodded. “Of course. I will try to hunt down all the different ingredients.”

“Thanks, Ella.” She turned to Lucifer and Malfoy. “We need to go talk to his family members and try to find out about any previous grudges or threats. Oh, and, Lucifer, I’m driving today.”


	2. Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lucifer. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Fox.

“So, Draco, where did you live before you were transferred to LA?” Chloe asked from the front seat, craning her head so she could see Draco who was sitting in the back as Lucifer had ‘dibs-ed’ shotgun. 

Draco turned his gaze away from the window to look at Chloe. “I was in Denver for a couple years, but I was born in England.”

“Did you ever live anywhere else?” Chloe asked.

“No, but I did go to a boarding school somewhere in Scotland for seven years,” he answered.

Lucifer hummed. “So, then, Draco, why did you run?” He too turned around. He fixed Draco with a piercing stare and cocked his head.

“Excuse me?” Draco scoffed. A hint of his oh so familiar snear upon his lips. 

Lucifer chuckled at his defensive reply weakly veiled with pride. “Oh please, look at you. You ran from something.” He smiled aggressively and continued. “Daddy issues perhaps?”

Draco’s expression hardened. “I left England because I wanted to independent from my family. I’m not running from anything.”

Chloe quickly intervened before Lucifer could interrogate Draco any further. “Lucifer, cut it out.” She turned into a gravel driveway. “This is his sister’s home. She’s his closest living relative.”

The house was small and painted a soft sort of yellow, the yard was overrun with weeds and everywhere the paint was peeling off the house, revealing the rotted wood beneath. Instinctively Draco sneered at the unkempt nature of the house. However, he quickly caught himself and schooled his expression.

Chloe, Lucifer and Draco picked their way through the stray twigs and vines covering the lawn and Chloe knocked smartly on the door. “Mrs. Vernon?” She called through the door when there was no answer. “Mrs. Vernon are you home?”

There was a loud shriek from the hinges of the door as someone on the other side forced it open. Eventually the stubborn door had moved enough to reveal a young man peering out at the group from the space behind the door. He was moderately good looking with tanned skin and lean muscles. “Can I help you?” he asked the group. 

“Detective, I think your Mrs. Vernon is a Mr.” Lucifer observed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Hi, we’re from the LAPD. We’re here to ask Mrs. Vernon a few questions.” She took out her badge to prove what she said. “May we come in?” she asked politely. 

The young man looked hesitant for a moment, but he moved aside and allowed Draco, Chloe and Lucifer to move past him. “Come this way. We were just having tea.” He lead the trio through a dark narrow hallway and into a bright sunroom where there was a woman sitting in a chair, facing the entrance. 

“Mrs. Vernon?” the man crouched at her chair. “These are some detectives here to ask you some questions. Ok?” He spoke to her in a slow gentle tone as if he was afraid of upsetting her. 

“Yes, Tommy. It’s fine.” The woman responded quietly. “I’m Laura Vernon, but I guess you already know that.” She laughed softly and sweetly. “Please take a seat.” She gestured to the various seats around the room. “Would you all like some tea while we chat?” 

“I’m Detective Draco Malfoy and I would love some tea. Thank you,” Draco responded. He knew it would be bagged tea, but he was willing to try it anyway.

Lucifer raised his hand. “Lucifer Morningstar. I’ll have some as well.” The detective looked at him with confusion. “What? I like tea,” he defended himself.

Chloe smiled at her partner and turned back to Laura. “I’m all set, thanks. Mrs. Vernon, I’m detective Chloe Decker.”

“Please, call me Laura.” Laura smiled, and beckoned to Tommy. “Tommy darling, would you mind getting some tea for these young men?” Tommy nodded and left for the kitchen. Laura lowered her voice. “Tommy helps me out around here. He reads, cleans, cooks and in general takes care of little old me. You will not meet a more devoted young man.” She gently grabbed Chloe’s arm and turned to her. “Now what did you want to ask me about, nothing serious I hope.”

Chloe took a deep breath and began. “Mrs. Vernon--”

“Laura” Mrs. Vernon interrupted.

Chloe gave a strained smile. “Laura” she corrected. “Have you had any contact with your brother recently?”

Laura made a confused face. “Not for the past twenty years or so. Why? Do you think he did something?”

“Laura, your brother was found dead today,” Draco answered, not wanting to drag out the reveal as suspense only made things more painful in his experience. 

Laura’s quiet cheerful expression immediately morphed into one of shock and horror. “Dead?” her voice was soft and full of disbelief as if she did not quite trust her ears to tell her the truth. “What-- I mean- -” her voice cracked as she spoke. She looked around at the detectives. Her face falling further as she saw that they were indeed speaking truly. “Oh, Henry! Oh my dear, dear brother.” She began to sob quietly and rock back and forth clutching her arms. “But who? Who would have done this? Who would ever want to hurt dear, dear, Henry, sweet Henry. Who?” She trailed off as she began to sob once again.

Tommy, who had been standing with a tea tray in his arms, quickly put the tray down on a coffee table and ran to comfort Mrs. Vernon. Crouching down next to her, he put his arm around her, and began to quietly whisper calmly words in her ear. Turning to the detectives, he apologized, speaking so that Mrs. Vernon could not hear him. “You’ll have to forgive Mrs. . She’s very sensitive. She loves her brother very much even if they did not always get along.” The detectives looked at one another in discomfort, but simply nodded in response to Tommy’s apologies. 

Chloe winced as she heard Laura’s sobs. She hated telling people their loved ones were dead. She looked to her right and saw that even Lucifer was affected by the woman’s cries, his eyebrows furrowing and the corners of his couth tilted down. However, it was Draco’s reaction that surprised Chloe more. His eyes were downcast and his usually upright and confident posture had become slumped and curled as he subconsciously rubbed his left forearm. As Draco rubbed his sleeve, it pulled up briefly, and Chloe saw a flash of black and what looked like the head of a snake. However, she could not be sure because Draco immediately pulled his sleeve back down. 

After a few more minutes of Laura sobbing and Tommy attempting to console her, Mrs. Vernon had gathered herself enough to be able to speak with the detectives once again. “I suppose you came here to ask me about my brother.” She offered in a weak voice. She rubbed her eyes which were red from crying. 

Chloe cleared her throat. “Uh, yeah. We were. Do you know of anyone who could have wanted to hurt your brother? Anyone who would have wanted to do him harm?” She spoke softly, but her voice was insistent. 

Laura shook her head. “No, everyone liked him.”

Tommy moved from Laura’s side and busied himself with the tea. He put a dash of milk and a pinch of sugar in one cup, and then offered both the sugar and the milk to Lucifer and Draco. As the two brits fixed their respective cups of tea to their liking, Tommy gave the cup he had fixed to Mrs. Vernon. 

Chloe sighed. She had hoped the sister would provide some insight into the case, but she was clearly too distraught to really be of any help. While Chloe understood the feeling of losing someone you love, a small part of her wished that Laura had been slightly less affected by her brother’s death so that she may have been more of a help to the case. “Alright, well thank you, Laura for the tea and for tolerating our questions. If you think of anything about your brother that you think could help the case, here is my card.” Chloe rose and shook Mrs. Vernon’s hand. Then as Chloe was about to walk out of the room, she turned back to Tommy and Mrs. Vernon. “I’m very sorry for your loss, Laura, truly.”

\--——--------------------———

“Well that was a monumental waste of time!” Draco exclaimed, frustration permeating his voice. Slamming his car door as they arrived at the precinct. 

Chloe sighed. “I agree that Laura Vernon was not the most helpful, but at least we got some insight into Henry Vernon’s personal life. But since his sister didn’t seem to know anything useful for the case, we should go check out the preschool he worked at.”

Lucifer’s face lit up at the suggestion. “That’s a brilliant idea, detective!” He beamed at her in excitement. “With the way the parents at these private institutions behave, surely one of them is the killer. They probably raised their child to be rebellious and then blamed our poor rotting corpse when the child disobeyed them and then killed the poor sop, chopping him up and everything.”

Draco looked at Lucifer with confusion and Chloe pursed her lips. “Ok, Lucifer, please do not start making this case about you . . . again”

Lucifer looked at the detective, offended. “I would never. I’m just predicting the outcome of this case based on my vast knowledge of the human psyche.” 

Chloe raised her eyebrows at her partner, and he continued. “All that I am saying, detective, is that parents always make mistakes with their children and then pretend it is not their fault.”

Chloe nodded sarcastically. “Yeah, ok, Lucifer. Just . . . get in the car. You can explain your totally unfounded theory more while we drive to the preschool that Henry Vernon worked at. Oh, and by the way, when I mess up Trixie, I will make sure to blame you and Maze.”

“I’m sorry, who?” Draco interjected, no longer able to just stay silent and observe the clearly close relationship between the detective and Lucifer, which was strange because as he remembered, Pierce and Chloe were dating. 

Chloe looked a little awkwardly at Draco. “Umm, sorry about that. Trixie is my daughter and Maze is my roommate who I met with Lucifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow! When I published the first chapter of this story, I prepared myself for the fact that not many people read crossover so this story would most likely not do that well, but I was pleasantly surprised. Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and gave Kudos. Thank you especially to Zerum (Guest), I (Guest), Guest , Pompsity, and BlushingRojas for reviewing and commenting. All of your support really means a lot to me. I’m sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to just get it out. I promise the next one will be longer.


	3. School Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lucifer. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Fox.

By the time the group arrived at the preschool, it was almost four in the afternoon. The parking lot was pretty empty baring the occasional beat up car, and it seemed like the school day had ended and only the staff remained. The building was rather large for a preschool, but it had only one story. On either side of the main building there were play structures surrounded with wood chips and little patches of flowers. 

With the exception of where he trained to be a part of the police force, Draco had never even seen a real muggle school. He looked around, his cunning eyes drinking in every detail of the building and surrounding structures. Of course it was nothing compared to school like Durmstrang or even the Hogwarts castle, but Draco could not deny his anticipation nor his curiosity as the group approached the main entrance. 

The front office was spotless, with beige walls and the also beige couches that seem to find their way into every office and waiting room. There was a young woman with brown hair and matching brown eyes sitting behind a desk, typing very quickly on her computer. 

Chloe strode over to the woman and pulled out her badge. “LAPD. We need to speak with Mr. Thompson.”

The woman nodded sharply. “One moment please.” She rose and slipped through a door marked Headmaster. She soon returned to her desk. “His office is through there.” She instructed, indicating with a nod of he head the door she had just come through. 

Chloe gave the woman a business like nod. “Thank you.” She turned to her companions. “Well, come on.”

While the front office had been strangely stuffy and official for a preschool office, Mr. Thompson’s office was the complete opposite. There were bean bag chairs scattered around the room, and the walls were a soft yellow. Each of the walls was covered in pictures of cartoon characters, with small baskets of toys lining the walls. 

Mr. Thompson was his office if it were a human being. He was an older man, with dark skin and light grey hair. His face was carved with laugh lines and his eyes seemed to sparkle with good natured mischief. “Hello, officers! What can I do for you today?” 

“Mr. Thompson, I’m Detective Decker, and these are my partners, Detective Malfoy and --”

“Lucifer Morningstar!” Lucifer interrupted. “How do you do?” He stuck his hand out to shake. 

Mr. Thompson chuckled lightly and took the offered hand. “Please, have a seat detectives.” He looked around the room quickly and laughed again. “Although my seating selection may not be quite to your tastes.” He looked from the detectives to the beanbags and back again to the detectives. “I can ask Mrs. Green to bring in some better chairs if you would like.”

Lucifer waved his hand dismissively at the suggestion. “Nonsense! These will do just fine. No need to rearrange the furniture on our account. Right, Detective?” Lucifer sat down in one of the bean bags and looked expectantly at Chloe. 

“Right.” Chloe replied hesitantly. She would not expect Lucifer to be the type to be excited about sitting in bean bag chairs, but then again, he never really made any sense to her. She entertained the theory of him maybe getting high somehow without her knowing, but she quickly waved it off, and sat in her respective chair.

Draco sat very slowly and flinched when he sank deep into the chair as he had never sat in anything like it. He held back a sniff of disdain and the lack of functionality the chair provided. I will never understand muggles. He thought dismissively. Why would someone make such a strange chair, if you can even call it a chair. 

Chloe began asking Mr. Thompson questions, bringing Draco out of his thoughts. “Mr. Thompson, what can you tell us about Henry Vernon?”

“Ah, Henry is one of my best teachers. The children love him and he knows how to keep order while still being a fun teacher which is a very rare skill. He was unmarried, but he always said, ‘why would I need to create a couple children when I get to raise hundreds right here?’ He was a truly devoted man.” Mr. Thompson replied. “Why do you ask?”

Chloe shared a look with her partners before answering his question. “Henry Vernon was found dead this morning.”

Instantly, the kindly smile on Mr. Thompson’s face vanished and was replaced by a look of horror and sadness. “Dead? How? What happened?”

“That is what we are trying to figure out, Mr. Thompson,” Draco informed the other man. The blonde adjusted himself on the bean bag, but was unable to find a way to stop himself from being consumed by the soft piece of furniture. 

“Did he have any enemies or get in any fights?” Chloe asked gently.

Mr. Thompson softly shook his head. “No, no. Everyone loved him. He was so kind.” He looked down at his hands. “I was worried that I would never find anyone to replace him once he retired since he was at the right age to, but he told me that he had no intention of retiring. He was too dedicated to the children to ever leave them.”

“You didn’t want him to leave, ever?” Draco said sharply. 

“Of course not, he was my best teacher.” Mr. Thompson replied. 

Chloe, after struggling for a while to stand up, handed her card to Mr. Thompson. “If you think of anyone or anything, give us a call.”

Lucifer stood up gracefully, but Draco, like Chloe fought with the chair before winning his freedom. Lucifer had found the idea of doing an investigation is bean bag chairs utterly ridiculous the whole time, but watching the other two struggle to stand up was like the cherry on top of it all. Lucifer stifle his laughter as they walked out and once they were in the parking lot, finally began to laugh.   
\--——--------------------———

Chloe twisted her hands of the steering wheel and furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. The visit to the preschool had yielded absolutely nothing that was helpful to the detectives. Everyone just kept saying what the detectives and Lucifer already knew: Henry Vernon was an amazing man. No one fought with him, the kids loved him and he showed no signs of ever wanting to retire. It was like the man was the patron saint of the preschool.

 

Chloe hoped that Ella had made some progress on analyzing the sedative because they could really use a break in the case after finding nothing that even seemed remotely like motive with the sister and at the preschool. 

Chloe’s thoughts were interrupted by Lucifer who broke the long standing silence of the car. “Amazing really,” he paused and smiled, “that he didn’t ever want to retire. How did he not get worn out by the little monsters?”

Draco shrugged in the back seat. “Maybe the bloke just liked little kids. It would be stupid to work with them unless you liked them.” ‘Unless you’re Umbridge.’ He thought to himself. 

Chloe sighed. “Even if they are your favorite thing, kids are a lot of work. Taking care of just one can completely drain you,” she said, thinking of Trixie. “I can’t imagine taking care of that many everyday, but everyone is different, Lucifer.”

“Still, something that every human has in common is that they cannot wait for retirement. I don’t think I have ever heard of human that dislikes the idea of no work, Florida and endless golf.”

“Maybe he was more of a California person than a Florida person.” Draco sarcastically suggested.

Chloe smiled softly. “Maybe, but he could just enjoy his job. I mean I love what I do. I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”

“He must have been good at his job or else they would not have kept him on.” Draco mused, thinking out loud. 

“Yeah, I guess. He must have also been pretty positive in the community.” Chloe added.

Lucifer laughed bitterly. “There is nothing worse than having to work with someone who has overstayed their welcome.” An image of Cain flashed before the devil’s eyes. 'Yes, he thought, Cain has definitely been here far too long.'

Chloe cocked her head. “I wonder . . . What if that was the case?”

“What are we chatting about to ourselves, Detective?” Lucifer asked.

“Sometimes people don’t resent someone because that person is rude or annoying, sometimes it’s because that’s person is popular and well liked, right?” She paused and looked at Lucifer and then in the rear view mirror at Draco. “Henry Vernon was really well liked, and jealousy is a legitimate motive for murder.”

Lucifer nodded knowingly and Draco looked briefly down at his arm. “Jealousy can breed pretty powerful hatred in someone.” Draco admitted.

Chloe’s text tone sounded, and she huffed in irritation as she read her messages.

Lucifer gasped in feigned shock. “My dear Detective, texting and driving? What comes next? Running a red light? You may need to bring yourself in soon if you keep up this lawless behaviour.”

The Detective rolled her eyes at Lucifer’s reprimands, but did not further heed his comments. “Ella says she doesn’t have anything for us right now because most of the tests she is running won’t be done until tomorrow at the earliest.” She sighed. It’s getting late anyway so we should probably call it a day and pick this back up tomorrow.”

————————————————————————-  
As soon as Draco got back to his apartment, he flicked his wand to poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. Even though he had been living among muggles for quite some time now, he still found it tiring to never use magic. Especially since he was very unfamiliar with many of the muggle technologies, that were used instead of magic.

He quickly lit a fire and sat down in his favorite black armchair than had been with him since he lived in Denver for his training to be a detective. He was still very shaken by seeing Lucifer. He had thought that he would never see the man again, but he had to work with him closely for Merlin knows how long. Draco rolled his eyes at the fire, of course he would get stuck working with a one night stand; it was just his luck. Just like how, Hermione Granger of all people had been assigned to check up on him every once and a while to make sure he wasn’t being a public menace. 

Draco laughed bitterly to himself. “Well, I’m definitely going to leave somethings out in our next meeting. It’s already humiliating enough to need a babysitter; I’m not going to make it worse for myself.”

Draco continued to sip at his fire whiskey and his thoughts drifted back to the case. Any idiot could see that Lucifer and the detective were very close, and Lucifer clearly had feelings for Chloe even though Chloe was spoken for. Their connection had made Draco feel a bit odd, a little out of place, even more than he usually felt in the muggle world. He felt like he was intruding on something every time the Detective and Lucifer shared an inside joke or a look. It was obvious that they were used to being only with each other on cases. 

Draco finished his glass and waved his wand to pour himself another. It had been a long twenty four hours and he needed to unwind, especially when he so rarely allowed himself to do so. Lucifer had unsettled him. His doggedness in finding out more about Draco and Draco’s mark was disturbing, but what had really been worries was the thing that Lucifer had done with his eyes the night before at Lux. When he asked Draco about desire, it was like being with the Dark Lord and Aunt Bella all over again. Draco shuddered at the thought of the days when he needed occlumency to survive. Lucifer was strong, almost as strong as the Dark Lord and it was all Draco could do to keep himself from blurting out his deepest, darkest desires. 'How did a muggle even do that?' Draco asked himself desperately. 'If he’s not magical, how did he almost get into my mind like that?'

Draco did not like the amount of mystery surrounding Lucifer Morningstar. He was a Slytherin, not knowing everything about those around him made him nervous. He was unprepared, vulnerable without knowledge, but if he were to pursue figuring out what was going on with Lucifer would he be able to keep Lucifer from being suspicious?

Draco shook his head at the flames. 'How could living with muggles and away from all of the nosy wizards back home be so complicated?' He asked himself as he nursed his drink. Is Lucifer even a muggle, though? Draco sighed. I guess I’ll just have to wait and see what comes tomorrow. After all, what’s life without a little excitement. He smirked into the fire and drained the rest of his drink in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finals are done, so I will be posting a lot more frequently now that I am out of excuses. Wow! I am so happy with all of the feedback and love this story has been getting. Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and gave Kudos. Thank you especially to Hannie08 , AvadaNightmare, Alex , Pompsity, and Catherine for reviewing and commenting. All of your support really means a lot to me. I’m sorry it took so long to post and that the chapter is so short. The next chapter will be better.


	4. Owl Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lucifer. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Fox and now Netflix.

“Beep! Beep! Beep!”

Hearing his alarm, Draco slowly began to gain consciousness. A groan escaped his lips as he struggled to peel open his heavy eyelids. He blindly felt around his room, searching for the origin of the offending noise that was growing louder and more irritating by the second. After he had finally shut off his alarm and gotten himself out of bed, Draco stumbled into the washroom that was attached to the one bedroom in his apartment. 

Given that he was a wizard. Draco’s morning routine was not very long. He did some quick spells on his hair that his mother had taught him at quite an early age, brushed his teeth and washed his face. Getting dressed didn’t take much time either, for he always wore a dark suit with a white shirt. It was what his parents had started making him wear at a certain age. The told him it was because he represented their family and that he must act accordingly, including when it came to choosing clothing. The long sleeves were also good for covering the mark that was very slow to fade.

The mark was supposed to fade like it had after the first wizarding war, but , it hadn’t. It had remained, an ugly scar that sat on Draco’s arm, reminding him every minute of every day of all of the pain that came from people deciding to take that mark.

He trudged into his kitchen and flicked his wand, setting water to boil for tea. Draco had always needed the caffeine to function in the mornings. Again, he flicked his wand, this time to prepare cereal. 

Just as Draco was settling down to drink his tea, eat his cereal and read a daily prophet that had been delivered earlier that morning, there was a tapping noise at the window. Draco looked up and saw an owl sitting on the ledge outside of his apartment. 

Recognizing the owl, Draco cursed under his breath. Shaking his head, he walked over to the window to let the owl in. “Seriously? All of this bluster about the statute of secrecy and they’re sending out owls to Los Angeles in the middle of broad daylight. Hypocrites, the lot of ‘em.” 

As soon as draco opened the window, the bird hopped into the room. It stuck out its leg to Draco and looked at him expectantly. With the way the bird’s face was shaped, Draco found himself being reminded of Professor Mcgonagall’s stern expression. Draco sighed and reluctantly removed the parchment from the owl’s leg. He unfurled the letter and sat down in the black arm chair to read.  
Dr. Mr. Malfoy,  
We regret to inform you that Ms. Granger will no longer be involved in your case as she is now pursuing more pressing matters. We have assigned another auror to your case, and they will be meeting with you this afternoon. He will meet you at the pre decided time.   
If you have any problems with this assignment, you may contact---

Draco laughed and crumpled up the letter. “If I have any problems--” He scoffed. “As if they would actually listen if I did.” He paused. “It is odd that they didn’t tell me who would be replacing Granger. I guess they just thought I was on a need to know basis.” 

He threw the letter in the rubbish bin and checked his watch. “Damn, I need to get to get a move on.” He scarfed down the rest of his breakfast, grumbling the whole time about how the ministry wouldn’t even let him have a relaxing breakfast. When he finished eating his cereal, he quickly put on his shoes and coat. Taking one last longing look at his unread Daily Prophet, Draco hurried out the door to work. 

————————————————————————-

Chloe was standing at her desk looking at a file with a look of intense concentration. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she studied the crime scene photos from Henry Vernon’s murder. 

“Chloe, hey!” Dan said, running up to his ex wife. “I have those files on the preschool faculty you asked me for” He offered her a coffee. “They seem like a pretty clean bunch, but it doesn’t hurt to be thorough. You never know who could be hiding something.”

“Exactly, Espinoza!” Pierce commented gruffly as he walked by. He patted Dan on the shoulder, almost causing the coffee to spill, and kept walking to his office. 

Once Pierce was gone, Chloe turned to Dan with a look of exasperation. “Why does he compliment every little thing you do?” She took the offered coffee and files from Dan and set them down on the one clear spot on her desk. 

“I don’t Chloe. Maybe he’s just an upbeat guy. Or maybe he just likes me.” Dan suggested. 

Chloe frowned. “Maybe.” She redirected her gaze towards the gory photos strewn about her cluttered desk. “Hey, Dan, would you mind taking a look at these photos for a second?”

“Yeah, sure.” He moved closer to her and slowly looked at each one of the photos and then glanced at the file that they had come from. “These are all from the Henry Vernon homicide?” Chloe nodded and Dan turned back to the pictures on the desk and looked them over once again. He winced. “Wow, I do not envy this guy . . . What am I supposed to be looking for?”  
Chloe took a sip of her coffee and winced slightly when the hot drink burned her tongue. “I want you to tell me what you would think the possible motive would be based on the crime scene.” 

Dan hummed, deep in thought. After a minute or two, he spoke. “Based off just the crime scene? I’d say, definitely premeditated, most likely the killer knew the victim. I guess, general motive would be revenge of some sort. Unless the person was trying to make an example of the victim, it’s most likely a personal feud. I mean no one would that much effort in for something impersonal. I guess you could also have a potential serial killer and this is just his first kill, but I doubt it.”

Chloe nodded. “That’s what’s bothering me about this case. So far it looks like the most likely motive would be jealous or greed, but they don’t seem like the right kind of motives for this M.O. I’m still looking at his coworkers but I don’t think I’m going to find anything because it just doesn’t feel like there’s anything to find.”

“I think you’re right to still check them out, but you should trust your instincts. Maybe this Henry Vernon guy wasn’t as clean as everyone keeps saying he was; maybe he messed with the wrong person.” Dan reached down and began to thumb through the rest of Henry Vernon’s case file. “This guy doesn’t seem to have any priors or anything unless you count speeding tickets, but not everything a person does gets reported so that doesn’t really tell us anything.” He put his hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out Chloe, you always do. I’ve got to go, but let me know if you want me to look at anything else.”

Chloe smiled. “Ok, thanks. See you later, Dan.” She watched him walk away, and then suddenly remembered something. “Oh, wait, Dan! Can you pick up Trixie this afternoon?”

Dan nodded and gave a thumbs up, and walked back to his desk which like Chloe’s was covered in files, paperwork and coffee mugs. 

As Dan left, Draco walked up to Chloe. “Good morning.” He looked down at her cluttered desk. “Wow, when did you get here this morning? It looks like you’ve been doing a lot of work.”

Chloe laughed. “I’ve only been here an hour, but I was just thinking a lot about the case last night. I’m also just a mess right now.”

Draco gave a small smile and looked back down at the desk. “Are these the files on the rest of the faculty at the preschool?” he said, looking down at the stack that Dan had just delivered. “They look awfully thin; I guess nursery school teachers don’t make a habit of getting arrested.” 

“Yeah, I guess not.” Chloe looked at her watch and then at the entrance of the precinct. “Hey, Draco, do you mind helping me begin to look these over? Lucifer will probably be here in a couple minutes, but he’s not really a fan of looking at files unless they are very colourful. He claims it’s ‘boring’” 

“Sure, yeah.” Draco picked up a file and began looking it over while Chloe did the same. 

It only took the pair of detectives ten minutes to look through all the files. There were a few disorderly conducts, one DUI and a lot of speeding tickets, but nothing that screamed violent criminal. There was one of them who had a restraining order filed against them but nothing ever came of it and so both detectives weren’t sure if it actually meant that person were likely to commit murder, especially the one like the one that they were investigating.

Just as the two detectives finished looking through the files, Lucifer strode into the precinct. Upon seeing the files, he sighed loudly. “If the plan for today is just looking at files of mild mannered teachers, I think I’ll be finding something more exciting to do with my time as not much consulting is needed to look at some old speeding tickets.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed at her civilian consultant. “Well, Lucifer, lucky for you we’ve already done the work that you hate so much. We actually need you today, so you’re not going anywhere. I want to go talk to some other people who knew Henry Vernon today. If we’re actually going get anywhere with people, we’ll need your special . . . charisma.” 

————————————————————————-

They went around to several people who had been found to have connections with Henry Vernon, but none of them had anything to say that was actually helpful, even with Lucifer’s special talents. When Draco, Lucifer, and Chloe got back to the precinct at around eleven, Draco and Chloe were both fairly put out, but Lucifer was beaming as always. 

Draco sighed. “Well that was a complete waste of time.” He ran his fingers through his carefully styled hair, messing it up in his frustration.

Lucifer stroked his chin. “He definitely sounds much too boring and saintly to be murdered.” His face suddenly lit up. “Maybe, maybe, someone took offense at the fact that Mr. Vernon was so boring that they murdered him to make him more interesting.”

Chloe shot her partner a look. “Lucifer, we kind of are at a dead end in this case, so if you could only make serious suggestions that would be appreciated.”

“I was making a serious suggestion. Some people who are interesting” he looked pointedly at the detective “value being interesting so much that they might murder to get rid of a source of boredom.”

Chloe sighed and shook her head. “Lucifer, even for you, that idea is beyond ridiculous.”  
Just then Ella ran up to the group. “Hey guys, the results for that sedative in the Henry Vernon case came back if you want to see them. I found the ingredients for the sedative and got some information about how someone would go about making it.”

Chloe smiled. “That’s great to hear, Ella. We’ve kind of hit a wall with this case and this might be the break we need to get the case back on track. If we can figure out when someone would have bought all the ingredients and who would know how to make it, we can get a lead about who could have done this.”

Ella winced. “Yeah . . . that might be a problem.”

Draco looked at her sharply. “Why would that be a problem? Didn’t the results come in? You said you knew the ingredients.”

Ella nodded. “Yeah, but the problem is that this sedative takes a long time to make, the person would have had to make this a while in advance, so there’s no way to track who would have bought it because they could have bought it anytime.”

Draco frowned. “So it was either very premeditated or the person just happened to have a homegrown sedative, so either way we’re looking for someone who would have thought to make their own sedative and would know how.”

Lucifer scoffed. “That’s basically all of Los Angeles. Knowing how to make a sedative comes in handy when your doctor cuts you off.”

Draco looked at Lucifer with wide eyes, but Chloe just sighed once again. Suddenly, Chloe’s face changed. “Hey, Ella. Can you check something for me? I think I have an idea about who we might be looking for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, guys, I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with this story even when I haven’t updated in a long time. I’ve been struggling a lot with my mental health and it has been hard to write. All of your feedback and support really means a lot to me and makes my day, so thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and gave Kudos. I’m sorry it took so long to post and that the chapter is so short.

**Author's Note:**

> An: So this was just a fun little story that has been buzzing around my head and I just wanted to get it down. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
